


Under the Cloak of Darkness

by thesketchyheartist



Category: Powerpuff Girls, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29886780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesketchyheartist/pseuds/thesketchyheartist
Summary: Demons. Monsters. Devils.All are part of the underground Evil species. A long time ago, humans did not get along with them. Then, we became separate creatures living on the same planet. Now, a hundred years later, we have to watch them enter the year of their lives: Mating season.The Emperor's sons and high-class Evils are looking for mates, but they requested for humans only. No one knows why yet though.While citizens are getting mated amongst themselves, a figure emerged. No one knows who it is, but their blood-red hood does not help to tame the fears. One by one, Evils are getting slaughtered. Normally, humans would have praised such heroes, but now that they finally have a chance to have a human rule the Evils and speak on their behalf, suddenly, an anti-Evil assassin is not what they need.What happens? Let's just find out. Please read, comment, and leave kudos. Tags may change as I go.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Boomer/Bubbles Utonium, Brick/Blossom Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Princess Morbucks & Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Demons. Monsters. Devils. 

All are part of the underground Evil species. Though no one speaks of them, since the day any child is born in the human world, we all know of their existence. 

But under our false sense of security, hoping ignorance will let our children live blissful lives, eventually, their ignorance made them vulnerable. Without the preparations to survive, when they strike against the humans, barely any survivors lived. 

That is, until one day, a hero emerged. No one knew where he came from, nor did anyone know who he was, for his face was covered and his head hidden beneath a cloak. He freed the humans from the clutches of Evil. 

However, while he was seen as good to the human world, he disappeared as quickly as he saved the humans. As soon as the Evil creatures were returned and sealed into their underground world, he left the humans once more. 

The humans were once again unprotected. Occasionally, a small group of Evil beings will make skirmishes in local villages, hoping to draw out the mysterious hero. He would always come back out from the shadows and end each fight swiftly, then leaving before anyone could follow him. 

The humans feared one day the hero will never return, so they sought to capture him. One day, a village was set on fire. They left one child in a hut, hoping to capture him. 

Surprisingly, their plan worked. But when they removed the cloak, they were shocked to find out it was a fake. For underneath that mask, was simply a stuffed scarecrow. But there was a letter attached. 

The hero told the humans to tell the world that he was dying. NO one knew what to say. If the hero is dying, surely, they must return his kindness with all their help. 

It was pointless. Indeed, the hero was merely a humble young man, who wanted to revenge his wife’s death when her life was taken in front of him by a demon. As he was dying quietly in his cave, word quickly spread in the human world their last hope was dying. It wasn’t long before the underground world would realize they could finally take over the world. 

And this time, they succeeded. A large army destroyed thousands of lives. Although many try to fight back, the sheer forces outnumbered all the humans greatly. The Emperor, the ruler of all Evil, took control of the world. The few millions of humans left across each continent feared their lives were the end. 

But the Emperor knew the balance of the world. If Evil truly took over completely, the balance would be disrupted, and sooner or later, someone would overthrow him. So, he allowed the humans to have “towns” inside each city. For every settlement the Evil creatures lived in, a small section of land was designated for humans only. In other words, humans could wander around anywhere they want, but demons were forbidden from entering human “towns.” 

With no choice, the humans agreed to this compromise. The Emperor followed his Compromise to appease them as well. And for the first time in millenniums, peace was balanced between them. 

Many humans continued to live peaceful lives inside the “towns”. Most never wanted to leave them, fearing their lives outside the walls. A few wanted to study the Evil cultures, but they often never returned. 

To much of the humans' surprise, the creatures were not hostile or savages. Like the humans, they established order, had governments, and most citizens did not hold any hatred or hunger over the humans. Their true purpose was to find a new home under the Sun. Contrary to our human beliefs, they need sunlight as much as we do. Although they can live underground, their minds work better with a balanced day-night cycle. So, in simpler words, humans were actually getting along with the Evil beings, and for some time, most people forgot they ever had wars. 

But that would not last forever. Once every hundred years, the citizens and rulers of Evil needed to mate. When they were underground, the males would scour across each Evil civilization until they come across their mate or mate(s). Unlike humans, their bodies can shift their genital organs, so if two males are mates, the stronger one would be the Alpha, while the lesser one the Omega. The same is said for the females. Depending on their secondary gender, they may have to grow organs to produce offspring. 

The mating rituals were most problematic. Most humans did not care about the offspring, so long as they were peaceful. However, often several individuals would compete to show their strength. Some were just flashy and showed their body strength without violence. Others wanted to fight. Nevertheless, they managed to keep destruction outside the “towns.” 

If anything, the citizens seemed to avoid the humans, even when they were not consciously aware when they were Feral for mating. No, it was the Emperor. The Empress died not too long ago, and the Emperor did not have much time left either. His sons, however, were just about old enough to rule. All of them decided to rule together, so no one was splitting up the world. However, the mating season was hitting them as well. 

Before they could rule, they all desired mates above all else. The Emperor brought a soothsayer, Oracle. She told the Emperor their mates were humans. In fact, by finding human mates instead, humans would be more compliant to living with the Evils if they knew one of their own kind can speak in their favor. Also, it was common knowledge amongst the Evils a human was typically more fertile than them. 

So, the Emperor made one last proclamation to the humans. To the humans, any young individuals between the ages of sixteen and twenty before the last day of mating season must leave their towns to be selected as a candidate for Empress. 

And it brings us here today, one month before the end of the mating year, we meet several young ladies and gentlemen in the next chapter. Little did they know, their lives were about to change. Soon, they will meet the love of their lives. 


	2. Meet the Princes of Evils; Butch is an idiot, by the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Aren't you excited about getting our mates? Seriously, man! How are you not even slightly thrilled about all the hottest girls coming?"
> 
> The mating ceremony preparations are taking place. The castle is swarmed with servants cleaning the castle, setting up the rooms, preparing for the future mates, and prepping for the honored guests, including humans in the halls for the first time.
> 
> Meanwhile, meet the bachelors- I mean- meet the four princes of the world: Katsuki Bakugou, Butch Jojo, Boomer Jojo, and Brick Jojo. As they wait for the great day, some of them are a little too excited to meet their mate, while some just don't care.
> 
> This is kind of a filler/introduction. I want to give a side plot to hopefully show their personalities, and all that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a filler/introduction. I want to give a side plot to hopefully show their personalities, and all that. I guess for context, Bakugou is not actually related to the Rowdyruff Boys directly; he's their younger cousin, but I will typically refer to him as their brother. I'll try to stay canon, but it might get fanon or even OOC. Also, italics represent a Present Mic-like narration. Underlined words are thoughts. I'll probably change that but stick with it for now.

Before we meet our human characters, let’s meet the princes. Inside the castle, the proclamation has already been announced everywhere. Servants were preparing for the greatest event of the century. Meanwhile, our princes are somewhere in the castle, making their “preparations.” 

Meet Katsuki Bakugo! 

_Katsuki Bakugo! He is age 17, but as the princes, you will see they are not completely related._ _H_ _is special power is Explosion,_ _the ability to_ _excrete a nitroglycerin-like substance that can cause incredibly deathly explosions._ _Katsuki is not actually related to the Emperor_ _directly_ _, but he is_ _his_ _nephew. His mother, Mitsuki was the Emperor’s elder sister_ _who married a well-known_ _man in the fashion industry._ _When Katsuki was only five years old, his parents passed away, so he was adopted as the Emperor’s son. He is the younges_ _t of the Emperor’s son_ _s_ _._ _He likes spicy foods, academics, combat, and dragons._

Somewhere in the castle, a blond, spiky-haired teenager is sparring in the castle’s training area. As he takes his counterfeit weapon and strikes his opponent’s weak spot, he grins confidently and yells, “DIIIIIEEEE!” 

His opponent was startled, but before he could react, Katsuki had already defeated him. 

“Get up, we’re going again,” he said as he reached his hand out to the sulking opponent. His partner takes off the training helmet to reveal jet black hair, with spikes rivaling the blond. 

“Really, man? I literally lift weights ten times heavier than you. How come you always win?” groaned the black-haired man. 

_Butch Jojo! He is age 18. He is a son of the Emperor, but no one knows who the mother is, or if he even has one. H_ _is abilities are_ _similar to_ _his biological brothers including but not limited_ _to:_ _flight, superstrength, laser eyes, X-ray vision, and so on. His unique power is_ _E_ _nergy_ _S_ _hield. He’s kinda the muscle of the four princes, but his skeletal muscles, unfortunately,_ _consume more energy than his brain muscles. So, he when he uses too much power or really any moment of the day, he turns into a perverted idiot._ _He likes sports, fighting, using his powers to taunt Katsuki, women, and flirting with women._

“I’d say it’s because you think like a bull, but I wouldn’t want to use too many big words, Greasy Hair,” the blond said sarcastically. 

“Oi! This style is **completely** natural. I was born with these awesome spikes. This hair was made to shine without a drop of chemicals. It’s so natural, I happen to hold the title of “Most Eligible Bachelor” in several countries, including Japan, America, and Cuba. Also, my hair isn’t that different from yours!” 

“Yeah, yeah sure, Shitty Hair. Then what are you doing for 3 hours every morning in the bathroom? You know I thought Brick was terrible with his “man-buns”, but you, you are just absolutely outrageous.” 

“Speaking of outrageous, aren’t you excited about getting our mates?” 

The blond’s ears perked slightly. “Nah. All we have to do is make some babies, right? My mate can just stay in their room for all I care. Once I have a son, their lives mean nothing anyway. They’re just extras to me anyways.” 

“Seriously, man?! You aren’t even slightly excited about all the hottest girls swarming to meet The Butch™. My mate had better be the best. Otherwise, sex will be so awkward.” 

“...” 

“Katsuki?” 

“There is something wrong with you that not even God can fix in you.” 

“So?” 

“Look, Greasy Hair. Dad, says we get mates, then we get mates. Personally, I don’t want some clingy nobody sharing the power at all. I can handle ruling the world with you guys anyways, so anyone else would hold me down.” 

“Jeez, you sound so old. Well, you can stay your grumpy old self. Imma gets me a babe. Who knows, maybe mine’s a bikini model? Would it be weird if I start stalking models now before it’s too late?” 

“Shitty Hair, you already have too many girls’ numbers on your phone. Not to mention you only write their names based on their measurements. You tell me, is it weird my cousin keeps girls’ numbers so he can sleep with them but only remembers their measurements because his brain is smaller than his pinkie finger?” 

“You know what? I’ll just go talk to Boomer.” 

“Whatever.” 

The spiky-haired duo leaves the training room and heads off in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, another blond-haired man is wandering around the castle. Dressed in dark navy blue attire, instead of blond spikes, his hair is swept laterally, with much effort shown to keep his hair tidy and proper. 

Let’s see, I already walked past the west wing. I think I’m heading north, so soon I should be seeing the north wing. But, I thought I saw the garden. Hmm, how can Katsuki already know where to go? This place is way too big. 

Unfortunately for this young man, he has no sense of direction. Fortunately, he will be saved. 

“Ah, Butch, Katsuki. Thank goodness! I’ve walked all morning. Where am I? Do you have any food on you?” 

“Boomer, you were just here yesterday. The kitchen is on your right.” 

_Boomer Jojo! Age 18. He is the youngest triplet of the Jojo brothers. His father is the Emperor, but his mother is unknown. Like his brothers, he shares the ability to fl_ _y, super strength, and laser eyes. But his special ability is_ _Lightning; he can_ _us_ _e_ _electrical energy from lightning_ _,_ _forming weapons_ _,_ _control over digital devices_ _, and superspeed_ _._ _He likes_ _the arts_ _, animals,_ _and acting spoiled. Contrary to his title bestowed by his older brothers, he is not the “dumbe_ _r_ _than_ _the_ _dumbest_ _._ _”_

“Oh, right. I knew that.” 

“Seriously, idiot. If someone attacked right now, you won’t be able to call for help. You're lucky you’re a fast runner.” 

“Um, thanks?” 

“Tch.” 

“Hey, Booms! You know the mate thing we’re going to have?” 

“Yes, Butch. I already know.” 

“Well, what do you think? Mr. Grumpy here doesn’t care who he gets. What about you?” 

“Hmm. For me, my standards aren’t too high. I want someone who’s kind, caring, selfless, someone who loves me with my flaws, someone who sees me more than the princely clothing I wear,” he dreamed. 

“Err, I meant the event, stupid. Like, what about the girls? If you had to choose would you want the blondes, brunettes, or what’s your type?” 

“Butch, unlike you, I may have normal standards, but at least I have any. As I said, I don’t care who they look like. If their heart is pure to themselves, then I don’t see any reason not to like them. Even if I don’t end up loving them or I’m not attracted to them, even a good person for a mate is better than what I could ask for from some of your ‘friends.’” 

“You know what? All of you. Even you, Boomer. You changed. Isn’t there anyone who I can talk to that’s the hype about girls? I mean, imagine, think about all the women who will flock towards us, think about-” 

“Greasy Hair. There are people who are stupid: some are dense, some are smarter in some areas but not so much in others, some aren’t smart enough but they’re still nice happy people, and then there’s you.”   
“What’s wrong with me?” 

“Butch, I don’t think you want to know. In fact, can we go eat? I’m hungry.” 

“Whatever, fine you big baby.”

* * *

And so, the three princes head towards the dining room to partake their meals. 

Somewhere else in the castle, a young redhead man is sitting in his room. His crimson red eyes immersed in the novel in his hands. As the words in the book began to form imaginary pictures in his head, a loud, obnoxious knocking interrupts his peaceful daydream. Scowling, he reaches for his bookmark and slams the book closed, hoping to return soon. He doesn’t even have to reach the door to know who was disturbing his alone time. 

“What do you want?” the man asked bored. 

_Brick Jojo! Age 18 and eldest of the Jojo brother triplets. Although_ _all of_ _the princes are sharing the throne to rule the world, he is the most responsible and respected amongst the four_ _, and for good reasons, too. Like Katsuki, he shares a similar affinity to knowledge and often is seen reading fictional and nonfiction books. Unlike his brothers and cousin, he became more reserved and obser_ _vant as he grew older. He also shares the same powers as the Jojo brothers, but his special ability is Heat._ _Similar to_ _Boomer’s Lightning, he can transfer_ _external_ _energy, but he can only turn his energy into heat._ _He often_ _releases_ _energy into combustion reactions, so it is often a misconception he can only produce fire. Because his body metabolizes more than the average hu_ _man to produce the extra heat, he_ _has to_ _eat more_ _,_ _but he is_ _actually hypersensitive_ _to changes in temperature, e_ _specially hot weather._ _He likes books, solitude, and chocolate cake._

“Hey, Red Cap.” 

“Bossman, how ya doin’?” 

“Hey, Brick!” 

“If you three plan to bother me again, when the sign,” he pointed to a sign written with “Do Not Disturb” in bold letters. “clearly said not to, don’t think I won’t hesitate to burn the castle again.” 

“Hey, cool down Boss. Boomer and Boom-boom dude here seem to forget the value of their manhood. Please tell me you’re still a man, and you are somewhat excited about the mating ceremony.” 

“Well, if you must know simpleton, I actually do look forward to meeting my mate,” the redhead replied with the tiniest lift in his lips. 

“YES! Finally! Someone who is still clearly related to me! So, what are you most excited about, Boss?” 

“Butch, this is where my opinion diverges from primal instincts. I suppose is the very idea that my mate is not of our species. I mean, I know very few humans are seen outside their “towns,” but from what few venturers I have observed, they don’t seem too exciting. I’m curious as to why Father wishes for humans in the castle. But I suppose he must have a purpose. Perhaps this special one of mine can be a better match than most of our kind.” 

“So... does that mean you can’t wait to meet all the good-looking girls in one place?”   
“Butch, life isn’t about romance. It’s about the moments we share. Love is an emotion like happiness or hate. The attraction may pull individuals together, but it’s the bonds that hold them forever, even past lifetimes. I have no doubt that my mate will be attractive, and I’m sure that mate will produce the best offspring in the world, but I’m more looking forward to the future. Is my idiot of a brother does not agree?” 

“I really am related to lovesick idiots. Ah, forget it.” 

So, the poor jet black-haired man, grumbled in frustration that none of his brothers share the same excitement for the day of their lives. Bored, Katsuki began to head back to his room to prepare for a walk outside the castle. Boomer went to go try to find the dining room. And, Brick closed the door and quickly sat back down in his room to return to his book. Still, in the throne room, the Emperor is hastily making last-minute preparations for the mating ceremony. As invitations for every documented teenager eligible to become a mate are sent in all the countries, the world is anticipating this grand event. Throughout the world, merchandise and decorations began to cover the human towns. The Evils also tried to renovate the cities because they plan to have their cities open for humans. After all, if a human will step into power, it will be important to make sure all the humans are appeased to avoid conflict. Before the mating ceremony will begin, there are a few more characters that we have to see before the great event starts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, we meet the human characters! Please like, comment, and leave kudos. Make sure to share this work. This is my first MHA/BNHA fan fiction, so please leave constructive criticism if possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think. Please leave kudos. Also, I plan to add more characters and relationships later on if I continue this. Ratings are also subject to change. I just want to play it safe.


End file.
